His and hers
by TenTenD
Summary: 50 drabbles for SasuSaku. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**1 : ring****  
**To say Sakura never expected a ring from Sasuke was undeniably true, but when she got it she collapsed in his arms sobbing with a smile that could rival the sun.

**2 : hero****  
**The word hero always had a nasty ring to it in Sasuke's opinion, because his brother was a hero and look where it brought them.

**3 : memory****  
**They spend almost all of their time off from missions reminiscing about all the beautiful memories they created together (he would know) as they watch their children running around the compound, and he feels a strange sensation in his chest…which is contentment (not that he would tell that to Sakura).**  
**

**4 : box****  
**In the end she sets it aside, his picture, putting it in a box filled with old thing (not that she stopped hoping he'll come back) and all her friends tell her that it's for the best (though they know she doesn't believe them) but Sakura still holds on to her childish dreams of being with Sasuke-kun. **  
**

**5 : run****  
**Their friends realised just how alike Sasuke and Sakura were, when the two told each-other to run and then promptly refused at the same time.**  
**

**6 : hurricane****  
**Their love is like a hurricane, rough and painful but they wouldn't have it any other way.**  
**

**7 : wings****  
**Most people say that Sakura is an angel, but Sasuke feels the need to disagree, if she were one of those beings soaring above the cloud's he wouldn't be able to hold her hand or kiss her lips so he is content with the fact that she is human.  
**  
****8 : cold****  
**When his clan died Sasuke didn't feel cold, in fact he felt frozen.

**9 : red****  
**They don't talk about it, but their friend remember upon Sasuke's return and the war, Sakura was hurt and Sasuke panicked seeing the red blood of his (yes even then she was his) Sakura staining him, and Neji had to call for a medical team.

**10 : drink****  
**Saksuke learns why he should never drink more then three cups of sake, but he could care less cause in his drunken state he managed to tell Sakura how he felt ( not that he remembers what he said but he woke up to her making breakfast).

**11 : midnight****  
**She has always thought that he resembled midnight (both oh so dark and quiet).

**12 : temptation****  
**The night he leaves he is oh so tempted to kiss her ( nobody would know he tell himself) but he doesn't cause kissing her would mean sealing his fate.

**13 : view****  
**He sits at her window late at night and watches her sleep, and he thinks to himself that there's no greater view than that.

**14 : music****  
**The don't particularly like music, it reminds them of clashing kunais but Sasuke's favorite song would definitely be Sakura's moans as they lose themselves in each-other.

**15 : silk****  
**Her healing feels like a piece of silk being dragged on his skin and he finds himself looking forward to the times she heals him ( of course that applies to only her)

**16 : cover****  
**He wants to cover her from the looks other man throw her, to make them understand that she is his and only he is allowed to look at her that way.

**17 : promise****  
**" I'll come back to you…I promise"

**18 : dream****  
**Even in his dreams he sees her and it's so goddamn annoying and he wishes to be annoyed for the rest of his life but by the real her.

**19 : candle****  
**The power was cut off and they sit next to each-other, the room being lit by candles.  
**  
****20 : talent****  
**With one punch she can bring down mountains, but with one touch she can also save countless lives and that is what Sasuke considers her talent.

**21 : silence****  
**Silence is the only thing he hears as he sits next to her bed in the hospital…and it's killing him tearing him apart, piece by piece.

**22 : journey****  
**She welcomes him back with open arms.**  
**

**23 : fire****  
**He can spit fire, but she can always bring him peace.**  
**

**24 : strength****  
**They have been taught that strength comes when one has something to protect so maybe they really are strong.  
**  
****25 : mask ****  
**He hides behind pain and sorrow so that his heart can not be broken again.

**26 : ice****  
**The poor ninjas that have been unfortunate enough as to attack Uchiha's wife, they weren't even able to blink before his ice cold glare sucked the life out of them.

**27 : fall****  
**She is so clumsy, he thinks watching her as she almost trips and falls.**  
**

**28 : forgotten****  
**They never really manage to forget where they came from and he never quite forgot the way she used to smile ( so loud, warm and happy). **  
**

**29 : dance****  
**He was the first person she danced with.

**30 : body ****  
**Her body is not perfect but to him feeling her underneath him is the perfect ending and he could stay like this forever.

**31 : sacred****  
**She is scared but she doesn't know if she's sacred for him or of him, that remains to be decided.**  
**

**32 : farewells****  
**They never said their farewells.**  
**

**33 : world****  
**The world doesn't matter when they are together.

**34 : formal****  
**In his opinion she looks better in his shirt then any-other clothes.**  
**

**35 : fever**  
The first time he had a fever she was right next to him.

**36 : laugh****  
**Her wish is to see him laugh even if only once**.  
**

**37 : lies****  
**" I hate you Sasuke-kun". But he knows ( he just knows it is , it has to be) a lie.  
**  
****38 : forever****  
**They lay together in the aftermath and he pulls her close to him wishing they could stay like this forever and a day.

**39 : overwhelmed****  
**Their first kiss was clumsy no doubt but the rest were overwhelming for Sakura.**  
**

**40 : whisper****  
**"Please, Sakura, wait for me."**  
**

**41 : wait****  
**She waited for him like he asked her to.

**42 : talk****  
**They never needed words to talk when one touch or glace said so much more.**  
**

**43 : search****  
**She knows it's useless searching for her heart when he's the one holding it ( she knows he won't give it back without a fight).

**44 : hope****  
**She is his only hope.**  
**

**45 : eclipse****  
**He is like an eclipse covering everything in darkness.  
**  
****46 : gravity****  
**She is the only thing keeping him from taking flight.

**47 : highway****  
**No matter how strong they wish upon stars they can never go back to when everything was alright.

**48 : unknown****  
**She is not an unknown face to him, she is more than his everything.**  
**

**49 : lock**

He locked the entrance to her heart then he left taking the key with him.

**50 : breathe**

He knows he can not breath without her, that's the reason he's sneaking in Konoha and going to her apartment.


End file.
